New Toy, Old Weapon
by Padawan-BubbyKenobi
Summary: Case!fic Several mysterious killings lead Dean, Sam, and Cas to a small city to stop them. Things get out of hand when they meet up with a few girls that have connection to the killers, whether they realize it or not... DxOFC SxOFC CxOFC


**Well, here it is! My first uploaded Supernatural story! And no, Demonic Hope, this is not the one with Adam and the wings... That one comes later! **

**Author: Padawan_BubbyKenobi**

**Title: New Toys, Old Weapons**

**Summary: Case!fic Several mysterious killings lead Dean, Sam, and Cas to a small city to stop them. Things get out of hand when they meet up with a few girls that have connection to the killers, whether they realize it or not... DxOFC SxOFC CxOFC Can be viewed as Mary-Sues, but really, they're not.**

**Disclaimer: Dang you Kripke! I have asked for Sam, Dean, John, Cas and/or Adam since 2005! I wished that I owned them but I don't. If I did, none of them would wear shirts, Sam would do my homework, Dean would fix my cars, John would entertain my little sister, Cas would clean my house and Adam would be my cuddle buddy! (I would share with you, of course, Demonic Hope!)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this first chapter and that you beg for more! LoL! I'm already writing the next chapter, so even if you don't like it, I'm updating anyway! So there!**

* * *

"Shut up! I know how to drive, okay?"

"Well, if you really knew how to drive, we wouldn't be lost in the city that we grew up in!"

The driver glared daggers at her passenger out of the corner of her eye and he glared right back, "Look, if you would just pull over and turn the cab light on, we could gain our bearings and get back to the main road."

Denise Childe sighed but nodded, turning on her hazards and moving to the side of the road.

Rain pattered softly and endlessly on the little red Preis and the windshield wipers swished quietly. Denise glanced around, arms folded across her chest, looking for anything the might tell her where they were.

Eric Childe opened the glove box, pulled out a map and balanced it on his knees, muttering, "Never thought I'd have to navigate a map for my own city..."

The woman snorted, leaning forward in an attempt to see through the rain. Distantly, she saw a pale yellow light ahead on the road and she pointed, "Let's go up there, see if anyone could direct us towards downtown."

Eric nodded mutely, eyes still trained on the map. She sighed and took her foot off the brake. Although the car was barely inching forward, she didn't see the thing racing towards the vehicle until they hit it.

Eric head jerked up, "What the-" He broke off as Denise swore and opened her door, frantic, "I hit something... I think it was a person."

Scrambling to remove herself from the Preis, she managed to get to the front of the car quickly. Instantly she saw what she had hit; indeed, it had been a person. The girl had to have been no older then 15 or 16 and her blond hair was spread out underneath her like a sad, deformed halo. Denise knelt down, mumbling "Shoot" over and over again. She checked the girl for a pulse and found nothing, and the girl's skin was cold, as if she had been out in this cursed weather for hours.

Deciding it would be better to try and revive the girl then just leave her for dead, Denise bent down, listening for breath before proceeding with CPR.

_One... Two... Three_... _Breathe... One... Two... Three..._ Denise went down to check for breath again only to find the girl's eyes wide open, "Oh, my Lord! You're alright! I thought for sure you were gone!"

The girl's head swiveled towards the sound of her voice and her eyes, an odd blueish color, widened. The driver smiled and looked towards where Eric was anxiously standing by the car, "She'll be fine."

Denise heard her husband sigh in relief before turning her attention to the girl and letting loose a scream that could scare anyone. Of course, the... _thing_ she was looking at right now could scare just about anyone. The teenager had changed from a pretty girl to a monster. Fangs had replaced her teeth, her jaw had disjointed, like a snake and her odd eyes were extremely blood-shot. The girl reached up with a clawed hand and gripped Denise's throat so hard the woman thought she heard bones break in her windpipe. She struggled for breathe but the thing just gripped tighter. Distantly, she heard Eric yelling her name, but it echoed and rang in her ears like a faraway church bell. The only thing she was truly aware of was the increasing pain in her neck and face.

Eric watched in horror as his wife was virtually devoured in seconds by the thing that had seemed human less than 2 minutes ago. He felt his pulse racing in his ears as he started towards his wife, but he was stopped by a small, yet strong hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't care about her if I were you. You have your own problems to worry about."

Eric froze as he felt something sharp grip the back of his neck. There was a sharp pain and then nothing.

A half-an-hour later, the beasts that showed themselves as humans watched with an eerie stare as the rain washed away what was left of Eric and Denise Childe.

* * *

Okay! First chappie: Done! Hopefully it will apease you crazed fans out there! Tell me what you think! I'm open and welcome: flames, constructive flames, happy reviews, rants, or anything else! Loves you all!

Xx(P_BK)xX


End file.
